thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Man
Iron Man, real name Anthony "Tony" Stark, is a superhero and member of the Avengers. History A billionaire playboy, industrialist and ingenious engineer of Stark Industry, Tony Stark was also a friend of Bruce Wayne when the two were children; Tony being one of the few people willing to spend time with Bruce after the death of his parents. As an adult, Tony suffered a severe chest injury during a kidnapping in which his captors attempt to force him to build a weapon of mass destruction. Under captivity, Tony built an Arc Reactor to keep the shrapnel that were embedded in his body from piercing his heart, and creates a powered suit of armor to save his life and escape. He later uses the suit to protect the world as Iron Man. As Iron Man, Tony had many adventures before joining the Avengers; a particularly difficult crisis saw him being betrayed by his former mentor, Obadiah Stane, and framed for industrial terrorism, nearly driving Tony to commit suicide until he was talked down by Batman, who revealed his identity of Bruce Wayne to his old friend. Although Iron Man wasn't present with the Avengers when they first met Superman, he properly met the Man of Steel during a mission in stopping Magneto from resurrecting Project Rebirth. During General Zod's betrayal, Iron Man along with the Avengers fought the mad Kryptonian general. The conflict inflicted damage to Iron Man's arc reactor that caused it to shutdown, which put Stark into cardiac arrest and was immediately sent to the Fortress of Solitude for medical treatment. Stark's recuperation at the Fortress greatly benefit him in not only saving him from his cardiac arrest but also removing the shrapnel from his heart. When Zeke Stane attempted to sabotage Tony's plans to mass produce the arc reactor as a clean power source, simultaneously hi-jacking Tony's StarkNet computer system to gain remote control of his old armors, Tony was able to uncover Zeke's role and defeat him with the aid of James Rhodes, Batman, Aquaman, the Flash and Wonder Woman. During this fight, he also revealed that he has been assisting Batman in the production of a powerful suit of armor designed exclusively for the Dark Knight, which proved to be of vital aid in defeating Stane's hi-jacked armors. Once the battle was over, Tony was convinced to admit his real feelings for Pepper Potts. Personality Although he comes across as an egotistical flirt on a first assessment, Tony Stark has shown himself to be a very compassionate man when dealing with those he cares about. As a child, he was one of the few people to spend time with Bruce Wayne after his parents were murdered, and was deeply affected when he learned that his former mentor Obadiah Stane had betrayed him to sell weapons. He is also an inventive genius, able to conceive of highly detailed armours capable of dealing with a wide variety of threats. Category:Characters Category:Avengers members Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Men